Un Remplazo
by ValeLovesHikaHaruAndNaLu
Summary: Si yo hubiera sabido que me sentiría y pasaría por todo esto, entonces me habría quedado en el interior del castillo, donde seria el tesoro escondido, una clave importante y no un reemplazo. Y dentro de mi castillo, tendría un dragón, mi dragón que haría guardia de todos mis movimientos y me proteja de cualquier daño. "Cuando Lisanna se ha ido, volveré a ser el remplazo otra vez"


**La Historia original no es mia, es de** Stardust Terrastar. **Es uno de mis fics preferidos así que la traduje, para los que no hablan ingles, puedan leer esta maravillosa historia.**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, no mio. Si lo fuera Lucy y Natsu estarían juntos desde Tenroujima**

Forzar una sonrisa puede ser agotador, mentir cada vez, siempre, es agotador y fingir estar bien puede quemarte de adentro hacia afuera. Pero tengo que hacer todo esto para estar con ellos, tengo que obligarme a sonreír, a mentir y pretender, actuar como si no pasara nada y moverme como ellos esperaban que lo hiciera.

Pero como ya he dicho, puede ser agotador, puede ser agotador y puede conducir a alguien a su limite. Y estoy llena de ella. Completamente llena, de todas las mentiras que hedicho, de engañar a mis amigos, diciéndoles que estaba bien y absorbiendo todos los pensamientos negativos en mi mente.

No quiero con esto, diablos, ni siquiera me inscribí en esto. Quiero decir, que estaría de acuerdo en convertirse en mártir para su mejor amiga que ama a tu mejor amigo quien tu amas? Nadie en el sano juicio lo haría, excepto yo. Eso, o me estoy volviendo loca también.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy, un gato azul volando conocido como Exceed voló sobre mi cabeza, gritando mí nombre alegremente mientras mordisqueaba un pez. Sonreí suavemente hacia él y le lance una mirada cuando dijo cosas en la línea de los celos, le guuustas, y cosas como esa.

Porque eso es lo único que podía hacer para negar la verdad: Fulminar con la mirada y fingir que era una broma. A pesar de que claramente, no lo era.

No es ninguna broma viendo la persona que amas mostrar esas miradas apasionadas a otra chica. No es divertido ver como lo que yo considero como un mejor amigo, un aliado, y aparte de eso, nada más y nada menos.

Y es muy doloroso verlos a ellos, sabiendo que él te hizo sentir de esta manera, fue su decisión, no la tuya, para que te enamoras de él. Y es tan injusto! Es tan injusto que él le envió esas… señales que hacía que mi mente saliera de control.

"Lucy" sonrió como los colores del cerezo arcoíris pasaban por la habitación, mostrando la belleza que pense que no iba a ver ... y me mostro que le importaba.

Y no terminó en eso. Jugó conmigo, me confundió y me hizo creer que nosotros teníamos una oportunidad, que la supero y que no son más que amigos. Es por eso que no hice caso esas miradas cortas entre ellos, es por eso que baje la guardia.

Y entonces un día…

"Tengo algo que decirte ... Lucy ..."

"¿Qué es Natsu, mejor que sea rápido porque aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer! Rentas para pagar ", le dije, pero estaba muy nerviosa porque tú estabas muy nervioso. Porque Natsu Dragneel nunca estaba nervioso.

-Me ... me gustas Lucy ... Siempre lo he echo ... "hizo que me ahogara en un vaso de jugo que estaba tomando, se lo quedó mirando, el chico más denso en la tierra, sin poder creerlo.

"Q-¿qué estás hablando, Natsu?" tartamudeaba, la sangre se levanta a mis mejillas.

-Y ... y ... cuando pensé que te habías ido, mi ... mi corazón fue aplastado, 'espera? ¿Qué está diciendo este hombre ... Sonaba raro, pero que recordaba el momento en que fui absorbida en Edolas ... tal vez a eso es a lo que él se refería.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si hablaba en serio y decirle a sus sentimientos por él cuando, de repente, se oyó una gran cantidad de platos estrellarse, rompiéndose en el suelo, lo que sorprendió a todos en el gremio como a los dos, destruyendo su momento.

Se veía que ella estaba sufriendo, ya que se cubrió la boca para evitar llorar. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, ella se escapó. Confundida, pusiste la mirada de nuevo sobre él y estaba a punto de decirle que lo amas cuando él la siguió.

Y sus ojos, tenían algo en ellos que nunca había visto antes.

Y eso es cuando me di cuenta ... que estaba practicando. El tonto estaba practicando líneas, su malditas líneas! y decidió romper mi corazón. Y para evitar cualquier atención no deseada, me dedique a salir y volver a casa.

Y como era de esperar, cuando llegó al día siguiente, se convirtieron en pareja de moda de Fairy Tail. Él dijo que lo sentia por hacerte travesuras así, pero me encogí de hombros, diciendo en broma que yo sabía desde el principio que estaba bromeando.

Y ese fue el comienzo de mi miseria.

Después de eso, se fue cuesta abajo para mi. Todo parecía doloroso, cuando me duermo en mi habitación vacía sin él y su calor a tu lado, me siento fría y vacía. Y todos los sueños que tenía eran asfixiantes, eran pesadillas que sofocan provocando que me despierte y recuerde que él no estaba allí a su lado , y lo más probable es que él estaba a su lado.

La llamada chica que amaba desde que puso los ojos en ella ... antes de siquiera yo estar en Fairy Tail.

Pero cuando penseque estaba acostumbrándome al dolor. Jugamos un juego con el equipo en el que ella no estaba incluida, y soltó sus confesiones ahí.

Me sorprendí de que Gray había admirado Erza en algún lugar de su pasado, como un diminuto enamoramiento de algún tipo, y me sorprendí más aún cuando Erza le gusta Natsu mientras recordaba Jellal del chico. Pero lo más sorprendente e igualmente doloroso que escuche fue que a Natsu le gustaste una vez, y la razón detrás de esto es que te parecías tanto a Lissana, al igual que Mirajane le ha dicho muchas veces en el pasado.

Y vine a la realización. Esos consejos, todo lo que hizo por mí, cuando decidió protegerme a mi y a luchar por mi hasta la muerte, incluso si eras un novato, fue todo porque la ve en ti, porque él la ve en mí ... y porque Me convertí en su reemplazo temporal.

Es realmente divertido, realmente, cuando pensé que me hubiera encantado ser Lisanna aunque sólo sea por un día para que yo pudiera sentir esos toques llenos de pasión y las miradas ardientes los dos compartieron cuando todo esto tiempo, nunca sabía que para él, yo era ella.

Por supuesto que estaba molesta, pero nunca se los mostré. Porque quiero que ellos sepan que yo soy ruda, que no eres damisela en apuros y la princesa encerrada en un castillo por más tiempo.

Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, una Maga Celestial con diez llaves de oro en su arsenal, incluyendo al líder del zodiaco, Leo el León.

Pero entonces, recordé que aún era una persona, una chica que tiene la capacidad de sentir el dolor y la pérdida, y cuando me acuerdos de eso, caigo en lágrimas, todo mi cuerpo tiembla como si mi alma fuera demolida.

Pero aún así, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, me pongo una máscara para ocultar mis lágrimas.

Incluso a pesar de todo ... yo seguía con una sonrisa forzada, seguía mintiendo cada vez que me preguntaron si estaba bien, y yo continué fingiendo que sigo siendo la Lucy que todos conocían, la Lisanna extra que necesitan en caso de que desaparezca una vez más.

Tal vez esto era mi destino, mi vocación, pero si yo hubiera sabido que me sentiría y pasaría por todo esto, entonces me habría quedado en el interior del castillo, donde sería el tesoro escondido, una clave importante y no un reemplazo.

Y dentro de mi castillo, tendría un dragón ... mi dragón ... que va a custodiar todos mis movimientos y me proteja de cualquier daño.

A veces deseo ser una princesa, una vez más.

Porque si lo fuera ... entonces yo no estaría haciendo esto ...

"Lissana, ¿dónde estás?"

"Lucy estoy aquí! Ayúdame por favor! Antes de que vuelva."

"¿Por qué debo Lissana?" Y no pude evitar sonreír mientras sus ojos se abrieron con miedo.

Cuando Lisanna se ha ido, voy a ser el sustituto de Natsu nuevo. Estaré con Natsu, una vez más


End file.
